El único momento de duda de James Potter
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Lily nunca había visto a James Potter dudar pero ahora, encerrado en su casa desde hacía semanas, dudaba. La historia de un hombre valiente que no dudó en dar la vida por su familia.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son todos propiedad de Jotaká, yo solo juego con ellos y les hago sufrir un poco más.

* * *

— Lily, ¿crees que funcionará?

Ella le miró, esbozando una sonrisa pero, a su pesar, una triste sonrisa.

— Funcionará James, todo está a nuestro favor, Dumbledore, La Orden, Sirius, Peter, Remus... Salvaremos a Harry.

La pareja, abrazados, miraron en silencio a su hijo, quien dormía en la cuna, abrazado a una snitch de peluche. Harry, de carrillos rellenos, piel sonrosada y una tupida mata de cabello negro como el carbón. Viéndole así se podría pensar que en nada se parecía a su madre, pelirroja, de intensos ojos esmeralda y, sin embargo, el niño aún no se parecía demasiado al padre, pero cuando despertaba y abría sus diminutos ojillos, dos esmeraldas relucían en su rostro.

El pequeño era para su madre y para su padre la mayor fuente de orgullo y serían capaces de dar la vida por él.

Y vaya que si eran capaces, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

Sin embargo, nunca se le había visto dudar a James, nunca. Ni siquiera aquel fatídico día, hacía pocos meses, cuando Dumbledore les había citado y les había contado la terrible noticia de que su hijo, su pequeño, había de enfrentarse al mago tenebroso más poderoso de los tiempos, destinado a sobrevivir, de alguna descabellada manera, o morir.

Ni siquiera entonces James dudó. Mientras que su esposa se derrumbaba, aturdida en su asiento él sólo guardó silencio unos segundos, luego levantó la vista hacia los azules ojos de su antiguo director y sonrió.

— Íbamos a acabar con él de todas maneras, pero no permitiré que toque a mi hijo. Si quiere hacerle daño tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

Ni siquiera en ese momento James dudó, aunque tampoco podía imaginar cuán cierto era aquello que había dicho.

Ahora Lily le veía dudar, casi por primera vez desde que se conocían. James no dudó aquel día en el altar, delante de decenas de amigos, familiares y ahora parientes políticos, cuando se hizo el silencio en la iglesia y él, reprimiendo una sonrisa y fallando el reto de Sirius de tardar minutos en responder, dijo con voz solemne y prendada de alegría:

— Sí, quiero.

Mientras, en ese momento, sólo una frase, sin ánimo de duda, pasaba por su mente.

_Lily, te dije que te convertirías en mi esposa._

Tampoco había dudado el día que, vestido con túnica de gala, tuvo que despedir a su padre, inmóvil en el ataúd. Lily a su lado derramaba gruesas lágrimas, en parte apenada de veras por la muerte de su suegro, el hombre que la acogió como a una hija, en parte aumentadas por el caos emocional de su embarazo. Él en cambio estaba sereno, apenado, pero sereno, su padre era mayor, y a todos nos llega la hora, él ha tenido una vida larga y feliz, no le gustaría verme triste... Ni siquiera entonces dudó, con un brazo en torno a la cintura de Lily, que lloraba apoyada en su hombro, con el otro brazo en los hombros de Sirius, que parpadeaba furiosamente mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla; ni siquiera entonces.

Pero ahora, encerrado en casa desde hacía semanas, James dudaba.

James Potter, el chico que siempre había demostrado entereza, el niño al que nadie recordaba haberle visto llorar desde que cumplió los siete años, el niño que siempre llevaba una sonrisa en la cara, que no podía parar quieto, que llegó a Hogwarts a comerse el mundo y se lo comió, desde luego que se lo comió, y de postre se llevó una tarta de melaza que compartir con su futura esposa. Ni siquiera Sirius Black, su mejor amigo, recordaba haber visto dudar a Cornamenta, nunca, ni tan siquiera la primera vez que le pidió a Lily Evans salir. Sirius aún sonreía al recordar esa primera vez cuando su amigo, algo nervioso,envió su lechuza al dormitorio de las chicas con una carta de amor atada a la pata, escrita en un pergamino que apestaba a rosas. No dudo ni cuando escuchó a Lily Evans gritar a los cuatro vientos que maldito sea James Potter, que siempre estaba haciendo de las suyas, y encima ahora trataba de burlarse de ella con una carta de amor que, para colmo, apestaba a rosas, una de las pocas flores que le daba alergia. Él rió, gritando desde su habitación que eso le pasaba por ser tan repipi, que se lo tenía merecido. Y eso que le partió el corazón que su amada no le tomara en serio.

Parecía que había guardado esos momentos de dudas durante toda su vida y ahora estaba estallando. Llevaba semanas sin salir de casa, encerrado como un lobo en una jaula de viaje, como un perro atado a su caseta que lleva horas con cara de pena y en ese momento empieza a sollozar. De pronto, sin que al parecer nada lo detonase se sentó en la silla de al lado de la cuna de su hijo, enterró la cara en las manos y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, haciéndose cada vez más audible.

Nada podría haber asustado más a Lily Potter que verle al entrar a la habitación. Ni aunque se hubiera encontrado al mismísimo Voldemort varita en ristre se habría asustado tanto, al menos si fuera el Señor Tenebroso sabría qué hacer. Lily no supo qué hacer cuando vio a James sentado en la silla al lado de Harry, con la cabeza gacha, sollozando. Sonó un fuerte ruido de porcelana rota cuando ella dejó caer la bandeja para arrodillarse frente a su marido y preguntarle qué ocurría, qué iba mal, qué había estallado en el mundo para que él estuviera así. _Todo._ Le gustaría decir a él. _Todo está roto, no va a funcionar, va a matar a nuestro Harry y no habrá nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo._

Cuando levanta la mirada parece tener cien años de desgracias en los ojos, nunca habían brillado tanto como en ese momento, reflejando el mar de tinieblas que era su interior. Lloraba, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, con los ojos fijos en su esposa, del mismo color y forma que había heredado su hijo, era como si le mirara a él. _Lo siento, Lily, lo siento. No soy lo suficientemente bueno para protegerle._

Ella pareció entenderlo todo, sin palabras, en un silencio desgarrador se miraron a los ojos y compartieron una desesperación sin nombre. Lo que más querían en el mundo, tan perfecto que era mitad uno y mitad el otro, su pequeño, iba a morir. Las lágrimas de ambos se juntaron al llegar al suelo.

Como llegado de otro mundo, como una ráfaga de aire helado les llegó el sonido de la risa de su hijo que se aferraba a los barrotes de la cuna, mirando a sus padres.

_Harry, Harry. Harry. Harry James Potter. _

Lily se secó las lágrimas y secó las de su esposo, entonces cogió al pequeño en brazos y se lo entregó a su padre, quien creó una torpe cuna con sus brazos, sin poder dejar de mirarle.

—Harry,— habló su madre —te protegeré, haré que vivas, que crezcas sano y fuerte, que seas feliz, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida.

James la miró agradecido y no pudo evitar sonreír. Daría la vida por ella, daría la vida por ellos, porque eran su familia, lo más importante que tenía.

_Bajemos a cenar, todo irá bien, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, moriría antes que permitir que alguien apagara vuestros ojos verdes._

Bajaron a cenar y olvidaron sus momentos de dudas, porque eran una familia y tenían que apoyarse unos a otros, Harry había sido el único que no había dudado esa noche, pero ninguno de los tres volvería a dudar.

Y no dudaron, en efecto, horas después, después de tomar pastel de melaza a la luz de las calabazas de Halloween, cuando un ruido les alertó del peligro. James no dudó en gritarle a Lily que corriera, que escondiera a Harry, él les protegería. Ni siquiera cogió la varita, no tuvo tiempo, tras una última mirada a su esposa le hizo frente, con la cabeza alta, jurando que defendería a su familia hasta la muerte.

Y así lo hizo.

* * *

**N.A: **Espero vuestros reviews con muchas ganas. ¿Sabéis que sin reviews dejo de respirar? Pues eso :)


End file.
